Dot Hina
by Where-does-my-soul-lie
Summary: An innocent little suggestion by Su becomes a really big adventure for the Hinata sou. WARNNING: CROSSOVER. But pleasse Read anyway.
1. Login: Hina household

Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic (The other one was kind of a blowout…). I'm currently going through this "RPG game" phase, so I have been playing ./Dot Hack for 12 hours straight (Having the eyeballs in my sockets burn away…). This IS a crossover if you haven't seen the summary above, just to warn you and please, try to avoid flames. This is a kind of side-story of the ./Dot Hack "Dusk" manga (Also known as legend of the twilight, the story after the game). Although the original story takes place in 2015, I changed it to match the timeline of Love Hina. For those of you who don't know the characters, I'm going to list all of the character names (Cause some don't have enough free time to burn). Well, anyway, enjoy… and please don't hurt me.

When In the world, the dialogue is turned into chat form because they are in the internet. (Just to let you know.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own .Dot Hack or Love Hina. You heard that you wackos! I DON'T!

Summary: An innocent little suggestion by Su becomes a really big adventure for the Hinata sou.

----------------------------------------

DOT/HACK NAMES

----------------------------------------

Names:

Shugo: The thirteen year-old boy who won a limited edition PC (Player character) along with his twin sister Rena. Wields the twilight bracelet.

Rena: The thirteen year-old girl who won a limited edition PC (Player character) along with her twin brother Shugo.

Mireille: Rare item hunter and daughter of Mistral, one of the original dot hackers. A group of people who saw the core of "The World."

Ouka: A HOT werewolf who can change at will. She's very strong, fast and always itching for a fight.

Hotaru: Originally from America, she always holds a her little grunty, trying to raise it to be strong.

Komiyan III: A person that is a sort of "very loose friend" with Shugo and is very… well, let's just say he didn't do so well with creativity.

Balmung: Known as the descendant of Fianna or Balmung of the azure sky. Has connections with CC corp., the company that owns the world.

Reki: The hardworking assistant of Balmung. He never stops working for the CC corp. and usually gets no break…

Kamui: Leader of the Cobalt Knights and has a sense of duty to delete all imperfections from "The World."

Magi: Assistant of Kamui and like Reki, has a constant stream of work assisting Kamui.

Aura and Zeffie: The mysterious and slightly confusing couple of vagrant A.I's. Zeffie is Aura's daughter.

Ok, NOW enjoy…

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

Keitaro Urashima walks to the Hinata Inn, a month after finally getting into Tokyo U has passed. He was wondering what Su was raving about last week. He couldn't listen to her that morning though because he had to see Seta at an archaeological dig for a few days. Now, after thinking about is so much, he really wanted to see what it was.

"KEITARO! YOU'RE HERE!" Keitaro looks up to just in time to have a foot slam into his face, leaving an imprint on his nose and chin. That kick slams him into wall, he bounces off and slides right under Naru as she was busy moping. The wet floor causing the resulting impact to make Naru fall on Keitaro. Showing him a, less than wholesome view, under her skirt. "KEITARO, YOU PERVERT! NARU-PUNCH!" Keitaro manages to stutter out, "Naru! Wait," before having Naru punch him back into the main room right at his aunt's feet.

"Welcome home Keitaro," Haruka said in her usual monotone voice. "I hope you had a nice welcome by Su and Naru?" " Well, It's nothing I've suffered before. By the way, what was Su raving about when I left?" Kitsune pops out from the hallway to answer, " She said that she wanted to wait for you to come back before she told us." "Oh, hey Kitsune. Well, might as well get everyone over here to find out what Su wanted. Shinobu! Su! Motoko! Naru! Sarah! Everyone get down here please!"

In a matter of minutes, everyone was in the main room. "So Su, what was so important that you were bouncing off the walls for?" Everyone's attention was focus on Su as she got up from a chair. "Come to my room everyone! I've got something to show you!" "I hope this isn't one of those Mecha-Tama creations again Su," Motoko said with a slight sign of nervousness in her tone. "Nope! Even better!" As Su opened the door, everyone gasped as they saw the interior.

There were eight computers, all of the latest brand, eight controllers and a several strange-looking headsets. "Su, h-how did you get a-all this stuff," Shinobu stuttered, still in shock from the whole room change. "Oh, I won a contest this "CC Corporation" was sponsoring! They sent these over last Monday, when Keitaro left, so, while I waited, I set it all up!" Naru asks Su, "What is this, some kind of video game?" Sarah shouts out, "OOH! I know! This is "The World," Right? Right?" "Yep! There are instructions next to the computer. You don't have to worry about paying either! The CC Corp. said that we get a year of free service!" "Wow, that's impressive! Well, who wants to play?" Keitaro asks. Everyone but Haruka nods their head. "I've got some errands to run, now don't play for too long. See you guys later."

After a slight session of how to play, they turn on the computers, put on the headsets and log in. The first thing everyone sees is the sign up sign. Again, after a little typing and another tutorial, they enter The World.

ROOT TOWN

MAC ANU

BETA SERVER

Name: Keitaro

Log in name: AbuseTaker

Class: Heavy Axmen

Keitaro looks around and is amazed at the quality of The World. He could see the cool graphics and hear the smooth background music. He looked at himself and was astonished at how large he was.

Keitaro: Wow. Impressive! I wonder where everyone else is…

Name: Naru

Log in name: Pervertslayer

Class: Long arm

Naru looked around at the surroundings and at herself. She saw her long spear in her hand and started to try and soak all it in. Then she started shouting like a fangirl.

Naru: Oh WOW! This place is incredible! I bet I could kill many perverts with this!

Name: Motoko

Log in name: Swordmaster2

Class: Blademaster

Again, like the others, she looked around and saw herself in the reflection of the chaos gate.

Motoko: Oh wow, this sword is weiI don't think I could do too much damage with this thing.

Name: Shinobu

Log in name: Hinachef

Class: Wavemaster

Shinobu: This is very strange. Everyone is different and I can't find them. Other than that, this place is pretty nice. Oh?

Shinobu looks down and sees a little pig like thing nuzzling her leg. She picks it up.

Shinobu: Well aren't you cute?

Grunty: Grunt

Shinobu: How about I carry you around till I can find you a home?

Grunty:Grunt Grunt

Name: Mitsune

Log in name: Ladyfox

Class: Heavy blade

Immediently after logging in, she looks for a shop.

Kistune: I wanna see if they have sake in the shops…

Everyone finally gathers in the center of the city where Su and Sarah were waiting.

Su: Hi everyone! I'm Banannalover436!

Sarah: And I'm Havoc247! Were both twin blades!

Keitaro: Now what?

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

Ok, I can't feel my fingers, so that's it for this chapter. Please review. Flames accepted but not encouraged. Ok? Bye!


	2. Login: Kunasaki Home

Hey everyone! Judging by what the suggestions, very helpful suggestions by the way, said they wanted a whole lot of good plot suggestions. Thanks you guys! Anyway, to clear some things up, when I said "slight ooc," I meant that the only characters not acting like themselves would be Aura and Zeffie, and even then, that's slightly. Anyway, I hope to have a whole lot more reviews and hits because they make me feel really good. Realllllllllllly good. Those of you who have stories of your own know what I mean. By the way, I'm not repeating the names of the other characters. If you want to know who they are, look at the first chapter. Well, to the story!

When In "The World," the dialogue is turned into chat form because they are inside the Internet. (Just to let you know.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own .Dot Hack or Love Hina. You heard that you wackos? I DON'T!

Summary: An innocent little suggestion by Su becomes a really big adventure for the Hinata sou.

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

RING! RING! RING! "Yawn… Morning already?" A slightly dozy Kunasaki, Shugo slides out of his bed and walks out to the bathroom door of his house. As he closes the door, another person in the same house wakes up. "Yawn, well, it's a Saturday in Summer Shugo! You know what that means?" A mumble comes from the bathroom. "Mnph, no wat?" "An all day game playing session! We have to meet Mireille and Hotaru for an early morning event, remember?" Shugo walks out of the bathroom, still in his pajamas. "Oh yeah! Mireille said something about totally new rare items being released to a certain bunch of people?" "Uh, Shugo?" "Yeah?" "Could you possibly change your clothes before you play? Look, I'm in my new clothes that granny gave me!"

Shugo looks up and sees his sister in a very small red skirt and in a blue and white spaghetti top. Shugo then quickly notices the trickle of blood form his nose and quickly wipes it with his hand. "U-um Rena, don't you think that's a little... small?" Shugo thinks to himself, 'Granny always did have very weird taste in clothing.' "Well, I think it's cute. Anyway, let's start!" Both of them walk to their computers and sit down at their chairs. "Well Shugo, ready?" "Yep! Let's go!"

ROOT TOWN

BETA SERVER

MAC ANU

Name: Shugo

Log in name: Shugo

Class: Twin blade

Name: Rena

Log in name: Rena

Class: Heavy blade

Rena: Well, let's go to center!

Shugo: All right!

They Started to run when they saw a bunch of new-looking characters just standing around, they looked like they had no idea of what they were doing.

Shugo; Hello!

Keitaro: Oh, hello! Who are you?

Shugo: I'm Shugo and this is my twin sister Rena. We're ferternal twins.

Keitaro: So this is your siste…r?

One look at Rena and her skimpy armor and Keitaro has a small nosebleed. Keitaro looks at his hand after putting it to his nose and starts panicking.

Keitaro: Uh…

Naru: PERV!

Option: Attack

Target: Abuse Taker

Keitaro: OWW! XO

Naru: That's you get, pervert!

Shugo: Are you ok?

Keitaro: Yeah, But I lost a bunch of HP though…

Su: Oh! I know! Shinobu! Use your "Repth" ability!

Shinobu: Um, ok.

Skills: Repth

Target: Abuse Taker

Keitaro: Thanks Shinobu! I feel a lot better.

Shinobu: Your welcome sempai.

Mireille: HEY EVERYONE!

Hotaru: Um… hi?

Everyone looks to see two Wavemasters running towards them. One looks really energetic and peppy, the one who shouted hi to everyone. Then there's the other one that looks shy and timid.

Shugo: Hey Mireille! Hey Hotaru!

Motoko: You know these guys?

Rena: Yeah! We're pretty close friends!

Su: Hey!

Sarah: Hey!

Mireille: You guys' newbies?

Shinobu: Uh… um… y-y-yeah.

Hotaru: Well, anyway, welcome to the world. :)

Ouka: Hey everyone. Oh, looks like there are some new people to greet.

Keitaro turns around to have his screen showing Ouka's large pair of… well… And again, like Rena, Keitaro takes one glance at Ouka and his eyes bulge to the size of bowling balls. His nose starts flowing blood.

Keitaro: Whoa! Holy cow! I didn't know that you could do that with your character!

Motoko: Even in the Internet! Die!

Option: Attack

Target: Abuse Taker

Keitaro: OUCH! XO

Shinobu: Oh sempai!

Skill: Repth

Target: Abuse Taker

Keitaro: Whew, thanks Shinobu.

Shinobu: Your welcome sempai.

Naru: How'd you do that?

Ouka: Do what?

Naru: You know… those.

Ouka: Oh, these? I have an expansion pack for special players and it lets me customize my character more than others.

Keitaro: And you had to choose that?

Ouka: I don't know, I think I look hot! ;)

Option: Pose

Keitaro: We-well, at any rate, we still don't know what to do now. Oh, by the way, I'm Keitaro.

Naru: I'm Naru!

Shinobu: I-I'm Shinobu

Su: I'm Su! Nice to met 'cha!

Sarah: Hey, I'm Sarah!

Motoko: Hello, I'm Motoko.

Rena: Well, it's nice to meet you all! That's Mireille and Hotaru!

Hotaru: Hi.

Mireille: Hey there!

Ping!

Shugo: Oh! I have mail.

Option: Open mail

Recipiant: Shugo

Sender: Au4a

Kite,Br#n& Blackrose nd Mistral to ?hi$ ar3a:

Beta: Hopeless Empty Spiral

Zeffie wnts to p)xy and I n&ed to talk wiTh #ou. Ple$3 Br#n$ your other Fren6$ too.

Shugo: Huh, it looks like a mail from Aura.

Keitaro: Aura? Who's that?

Su: Oh, yeah! There was a rumor of a girl in white wandering random areas. Maybe that's her!

Shugo: Yep, looks like it. From what I can make of it, Aura wants us to see her. ALL of us.

Sarah: Wait, you mean us?

Shugo: Yep.

Mireille: Wait, wat about the event?

Ouka: It's ok, I'll stay! You guys go on, I'll get the items for you!

Mireille: Oh, all right. I'm ready.

Shugo: All right, lets go.

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

This is a little much for my poor fingers, so that's it. What will happen to the group of players? Will they start another coming of the twilight? Will they all be obliterated? What will happen to Kitsune? Let's look, just for you.

Kitsune: WHAT! 2000 GP For a noble wine! That's a rip off! I'm outta here! Oh, excuse me.

Ouka: Sorry.

Kitsune: Hmm…That girl reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who… Oh well.

And with that, I take my leave. Don't worry, Kitsune will catch up with the others eventually… I think. Ok, bye-bye!


	3. To Beta: Hopeless Empty Spiral1

Hey all, sorry, my dad took the laptop on a trip for a while… anyway, even more reviews! Thank you very much! And by the way, great ideas! I'll add a bibliography at the end of the story of all the people who gave me such great ideas. I promise. I just got final fantasy 11 for the Xbox 360 and it's awesome! I got some friends already and I'm having a great time! I'm not burning my social or school life away though… Oh, I forgot that for those of you who don't know the story of "Dot Hack: legend of the twilight," I'm not telling the story. Sorry, but that would be a kind of spoiler, and it's a whole lot better if you read it on your own. School is almost out to! YAY! Ok, lets go!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dot Hack or Love Hina. You heard that you wackos? I DON'T!

Summary: An innocent little suggestion by Su becomes a really big adventure for the Hinata sou.

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

BETA SERVER:

HOPELESS

EMPTY

SPIRAL

LV.10

Shugo: Well, the email doesn't say where to meet her.

Keitaro: Uhh… We're level one, why are we in a level ten area? We'll get clobbered!

Rena: Don't worry; we'll save you guys if you start to get whipped.

Shinobu: Oh! My grunty is looking for something!

Mireille: He's proabibly searching for food, speaking of which, where is Hotaru?

Meanwhile…

BETA SERVER:

HAPPY  
ENDLESS  
STAIRCASE  
LV.1

Hotaru: Where is everyone? I followed Shugo to Happy Endless Staircase… Where are they?

Mireille: Knowing her, she might have gotten in a different area… P

Shugo: Oh, well, she's gotten a lot stronger over the months… She can take care of herself in any area in this server.

Rena: Anyway, maybe Aura's in the dungeon!

Keitaro: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Naru: OMG…

Motoko: What is that thing?

Sarah: That isn't a normal monster!

Combat mode on:

Opponent: sK#!Th

LV.0# HP:99)$

Shinobu: Uhh…Uhh…

"Shinobu? Shinobu!" "She seems to have passed out from all the excitement. "

Su: She's a sitting duck! Keitaro, rescue her!

Keitaro: Oh! Ok…

Option: Rescue

Target: Hinachef

Keitaro: Alright!

Rena: Attack!

Skill: Revolver

Target: sK#!Th

Hit. Current HP:99!)

Rena: What the… It's invincible!

Shugo: It's got infinite life!

Mireille: RUN!

Skill: Magnum Slash

Target: sK#!Th

Hit: Current HP: 74)

Shugo: Balmung!

Balmung: Are guys alright?

Rena: Yeah, but it's unbeatable! It's got infinite HP!

Balmung: No, just keep attacking! And whatever you do, don't get killed!

Keitaro: Who are you?

Balmung: Not now, later ok?

Skill: Magnum Slash

Target: sK#!Th

Hit: Current HP: 6$!6

PROTECT BREAK

Balmung: Shugo! Use Data Drain NOW!

Shugo: Ok!

Skill: Daa Dran

Target: sK#!Th

DATA RE-MODIFICATION

….

….

….

COMPLETE

New enemy: Epitapth Skeith

LV.3 HP:500

Skill: Repulse Cage

Target: Epitapth Skeith.

Enemy Defeated

10000 exp gained

10000 GP gained

AbuseTaker, Pervertslayer, Swordmaster2, Hinachef, Havoc247 & Banannalover436: Gain 4 levels!

Shugo, Rena & Mireille: Gain a level!

Kamui: Well, Isn't this a lovely little reunion…

Shugo: Kamui!

Rena: Kamui… Kamui… Oh, yeah. You're that lady who wanted to delete us! Why are you here?

Balmung: Yes, why are you here?

Kamui: I'm here investigating data bugs at this area. You?

Balmung: I got an email from Aura. It seems that they did to.

Naru: Wait, who are you guys?

Balmung: I'm Balmung, of the azure sky! Decendant of Fiana!

Kamui: … And FORMER CC corp. member. I'm Kamui, leader of the cobalt knights.

Balmung: …coughflunkycough…

Kamui: What was that?

Balmung: Oh, nothing… who are you guys?

After a long introduction…

Balmung: Ahh… I see. Beginners. You guys were lucky after we defeated that monster.

Motoko: Why?

Balmung: Do any of you remember the incident four years ago? When people were place in comas from this game?

Keitaro: Hey, Shinobu is gone!

Naru: What! Weren't you carrying her?

Keitaro: And she's not awake yet in the real world either!

Balmung: Oh no… Check her HP! Is she dead?

Keitaro: Uh oh, from the looks of it, she was poisoned and died!

Balmung: NO!

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

Poor Shinobu! What will happen now that she's unconscious? What will Keitaro and the others do now? All will be continued next chapter! Ok, Bye! I have to re-attach my fingers right now from all the typing. Bye!


	4. Battle phase! Enemy Innes!

I'm sorry everyone! I know that I haven't been adding for… Well… A long time. You may shoot your bullets at me now. Eheheheh… I had more time back then, and not as much work at school. But now I'm back! And with a vengeance baby!!! Well, lets recap: Su had introduced the Hina house to "The World." After getting acquainted with the group from the Hack//Twilight series, they go with Shugo and the others to find Aura who had sent them a funny Email. Now, when they arrive, Skieth shows up and attacks both parties, and they both barely survive when Balmung and Kamui show up and save the day. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough and poor Shinobu was killed in the fight. We now take off from there.

When In the world, the dialogue is turned into chat form because they are in the internet. (Just to let you know.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own .Dot Hack or Love Hina. You heard that you freaks?!! I DON'T!

Summary: An innocent little suggestion by Su becomes a really big adventure for the Hinata sou.

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

Keitaro: SHINOBU!!!!

Su: Hey, what are you getting all upset about? It's a game isn't it? She's fine in real life, right?

Balmung: Hey, is she with you in real life?

Su: Uh… yeah, why?

Balmung: TAKE OF YOUR VISORS AND CHECK IF SHE'S OKAY!!!

The Hinata Sou takes off their visors and see Shinobu's head on the keyboard, not moving.

Naru shouts, "Oh no! Shinobu! What happened!?!" "Is she dead?" Keitaro asks. "No, she's breathing, but barely and she's unconscious…" Motoko said after checking. Keitaro is starting to panic, "Oh no! We have to take her to a hospital!" Kitsune nods her head, "Yeah, let's go. Before they leave, they hear Balmung's voice in full blast on their speakers.

Balmung: HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! A HOSPITAL WON'T CURE HER!!! PUT YOUR VISORS BACK ON!!! SHE'S IN A COMA!!! I KNOW HOW TO BRING HER OUT OF IT!!!

The group instantly returns to their consoles and places their visors on, turning the volume down as well to prevent eardrum ruptures.

Naru: Why should we listen to you? For all we know, you could have caused poor Shinobu to pass out.

Balmung: Trust me, I've been in this situation before, along with some friends of mine about several years ago… six to be exact.

Shugo: Hey, isn't that the same time that the .Hackers saved The World?

Rena: Yeah! That is also when all those people went into comas from playing too… Does all that have something to do with all that's happening here?

Mireille: Hey, it's my mom… She wants me to take a break… I have to go… sorry I can't help you all:(

Kamui: Well, It looks like we have some work ahead of us… Hey, Balmung, spill it. What do you know?

Balmung: Sigh Well, I was an ordinary player back then, but I had some friends who were with me and I wound up on a huge adventure…

Mireille?: Well, how are you doing Balmung? I trust you're well? ;)

Shugo: Mireille, did your voice get… older?

Sure enough, everyone that had been with Mireille was staring at her, confused. Mireille's voice had gone from peppy and childlike, to a little lower pitched, but still childlike.

Balmung: Oh! Mistral? Is that you?

Mistral: Yeah, it's me! Hey… who are they? They look like n00bs:/

Keitaro: Hey! We have an emergency here! We have no idea of what to do, and one of our friends is unconscious!

Naru: And you guys are busy playing head games!?!

Mistral: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Mistral, Mireille's mother. I noticed my daughter with Balmung and thought that if she was in for anything like me and Balmung were through, then she should stay out of it.

Motoko: But that doesn't explain how to save Shinobu!

Balmung: Well, when I was with Kite-

Rena: You mean THE Kite?

Su: What does a kite have to do anything with this?

Rena: No, Kite is one of the legendary .Hackers! Shugo's character is modeled after him!

Keitaro: Oh, really? Then I'm guessing that that skill he performed wasn't from a bonus pack?

Shugo: Actually, it's the brace-

Rena: Hey! Let's stop wasting time and save Shinobu!

Motoko: That's right! How do we save her?

Balmung: First, we need to find Aura…

????: Hello.

??????: Hello.

Everyone turns around and sees two girls, one looking older than the other, both in white garments and with white hair.

Balmung: Aura!

Shugo: Aura! Zeffie!

Aura: Hello Shugo, Balmung.

Zeffie: Hello, Onii-chan. Ganguro.

Rena: Hey! I thought we got rid of that already!

Zeffie: Who are they? Hmmm… (In order of Keitaro, Naru, Su and Motoko) Perv, Rhino, Ganguro monkey and kabuki?

The Hinata Sou stares at her with their mouths open.

Naru: Did… did she just call me a Rhino?!?

Motoko: Forget that… She called me a kabuki person!?!?!

Su: I don't see what's so wrong with her names… I like being a monkey!

Naru: She also called you a Ganguro…

Su: What's that?

Keitaro: Never mind. Anyway, do any of you know how to save Shinobu or not!?!

Aura: Oh, yes. It seems that… a portion of Morgana's previous programming and data had not been reset and she still thinks I am asleep. So she has sent out her phases, the epitaph, and they have resumed what they have done several years ago.

Balmung: I didn't know that she could talk this much.

Zeffie: I've been teaching her with all the interaction with onii-chan and Ganguro girl, Chicken-san.

Balmung: Ahh… I see- wait, did she just call me-

Aura: You must destroy the remaining phases to bring back your friend… and you can find them through this portal.

Aura waves her hand and a portal with another area in sight appears. The group stares at the portal.

Suddenly, a gigantic lighting bolt appears and a loud "Ping" appears and a strange creature appears. It looks like a beaten wall with a strange glow…

Balmug: It's Innes!

Combat mode on:

Opponent: I3s.

LV. (99 HP:20

Skill: Ultima strike

Target: I3s.

I3s HP: #00

PROTECT BREAK

Kamui: One hit???

Rena: Shugo! Do it!

Shugo: On it!

Skill: Data Drain

Target: I3s

DATA RE-MODIFICATION

…

…

…

COMPLETE

New enemy: Epitaph Innes

LV. 13 HP: 1900

Skill: Ultima strike

Target: Epitaph Innes.

Enemy defeated.

1,000,000 exp gained

1,000,000 GP gained

AbuseTaker, Pervertslayer, Swordmaster2, Hinachef, Havoc247 & Banannalover436: Gain 9 levels!

Shugo, Rena & Mireille: Gain 2 levels!

Su: Wow Balmung, that was amazing!

Balmung: But I didn't do that. Only a max level character can do that…

Keitaro: But then… who was that?

Everyone looks around and sees a gigantic character with a huge blade. He walks up to the group. He's so large that the group can't see his face clearly until he gets up really close.

????: …

Naru: Who the heck is he?

Closer inspection looks up to see that the "He" is a She, but she was still huge.

Mistral: Wow… that is an incredible sword!!! WHERE DID YOU GET IT!?!?

Kamui: Hmmm… I don't think this is another glitch… but… her account is set on private…

Su: Wait… I think I know who that is!!!

Keitaro: Who?

????: Myew!!!

Tomoko: AAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!

----------------------------------------

DOT/HINA

----------------------------------------

Wow… didn't expect that did ya? Okay, maybe you did… Anyway, I've tried to make this really long to make up for lost time… Sorry, but that's all I'm going to place in this chapter though…(Don't rip my skull out!!!!)


End file.
